1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a mobile robot which moves with motions of a plurality of movable links extended from its body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques related to a mobile robot having two leg links, for example, for performing operation control of the mobile robot while estimating a floor shape (inclination of the floor) are conventionally known, as seen in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3024028 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Literature 1”) or Japanese Patent No. 3634238 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Literature 2”).